Something's Not Right
PM Omniance: November 3rd 3:33 a.m. Wildomar, Home PM Arbi: Yuri: He opens his eyes and he's inside a large dungeon room once again. It looks like the exact same style as the last dream, rocky walls and floors like a cave. There's three doors and he chooses the far left one. The door shuts behind him, he quickly looks around the room for any monsters and he spots someone. Another boy, about his age, dressed only in rags and messy hair. PM Arbi: Boy in Rags: He's standing across the room, he turns around to look at Yuri and his eyes widen. His eyes dart around the room and he raises his hand up, in the motion as if he was casting a spell. A large bluefire manifests infront of Yuri, it's bright and starts to freeze the ground around it. PM Arbi: Yuri: He quickly steps away from it towards a corner, the feeling of the cold atmosphere around it making him react fast from fear. He looks down at his shoes, icicles forms around the tip of them. He looks back at the other boy and his eyes widen, seeing him raising his hands again. PM Arbi: Boy in Rags: He smiles maniacally and that corner of the room erupts in blue flames, forming into the size of a bonfire. He watches the fire in amazement for a long moment, looking for Yuri's burning body. The fire goes out, leaving that corner of the room covered in ice. His smile turns to fear when he can't find his frozen body. He hears footsteps but isn't quick enough to react before he's pushed back hard. He's falls, his eyes widening in terror just before his body is impaled on spikes. PM Arbi: Yuri: He reappears where the boy was standing and he looks at his twitching body, watching it go motionless. He's breathing a little heavier than normal from the excitement and moving so fast while being invisible in this dream. The door to the next room opens and he turns towards it, thinking if he continues he'll end up in the red room again which might change his powers. He decides to turn back. When he does he wakes up. PM Arbi: Yuri: His eyes open, he sits up and looks around seeing he's back in his room. He looks at the clock, it's 6:58am. PM Omniance: Lucas: *After Lucas's hand is right in front of Yuri's face.* Look at that. *The hand that was bandaged yesterday looks completely fine.* It's like nothing happened. *Lucas is already dressed and away. He seems to be in a good mood again this morning.* PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at Lucas, cutting him off, I was there again. PM Omniance: Lucas: Where? PM Arbi: Yuri: That...place in the dream we both had before, except you weren't there this time. He sits up on the edge of the bed, There was someone else there... PM Omniance: Lucas: ...Someone else ? Who? PM Arbi: Yuri: I don't know, but that freezing power I had before...he was using it, he tried to kill me with it. PM Omniance: Lucas: ...That... Sounds ominous... PM Arbi: Yuri: He thought he got me but I turned invisible...I couldn't think of any other way to stop him so I pushed him into some spikes. He sighs shakily, He was dead after that... PM Omniance: Lucas: ...Well it was... It was just a dream Yuri. It's not as if you killed someone for real, ya know? PM Arbi: Yuri: He squeezes his hand tightly, something bothering him ever since he woke up. He moves his blanket off his legs. He looks down at his feet, they're white and covered in frost. F...fuck... He quickly grabs his blanket and wipes the ice off and rubs them with his hands to warm them up. He shakes his head and stands up, running to the bathroom. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He looks at Yuri's legs and then watches him run into the bathroom.* Wait did your legs get frozen in that dream? *He has a worried tone to his voice.* PM Arbi: Yuri: Some of the blue fire touched my shoes in the dream. He turns the shower on and takes off his shirt, leaving his underwear on. When the water starts to get warm he walks inside and grabs the hose, bringing it down to his feet, Aah... He sighs as the feeling starts to come back to his feet. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He walks into the bathroom,* So you're saying that what happened in the dream happenedto you here? ...That's not ominous, that's dangerous... We need to figure out what the hell is happening to us. PM Arbi: Yuri: He waits for his feet to get warmer before talking again, Why weren't you in the dream with me this time? PM Omniance: Lucas: Umm... *He pauses in thought.* I don't know... I guess... Maybe because I wanted to keep this... Sleeping power? Maybe you only dream about things like that if you're hesistant about keeping it. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks back down at his feet, which have their warmer color back now, I wanted to see if I could get a stronger power...but after turning invisible saved me I kind of changed my mind and I woke up. PM Omniance: Lucas: Maybe we should just keep what we have... At least until we understand what's happening to us... It sounds like there's a price for trying to get something else. PM Arbi: Yuri: I never saw that guy before in my life...he didn't even look like he would live here. He was wearing these really poor clothes, like he was homeless but not like any of the homeless people here. Like a third world country. PM Omniance: Lucas: Maybe he's like some kind of guard, or... A demon... PM Arbi: Yuri: He shakes his head, He didn't really look like he knew what he was doing. I think it was his first time using that power, sort of like us. He looks at Lucas, If he knew what he was doing he would've killed me his first try. PM Omniance: Lucas: ...What the hell am I supposed to do if that happens to me? I don't even have a power that can be used offensively. PM Arbi: Yuri: You said you don't want to change yours. Maybe that'll keep you safe? PM Omniance: Lucas: Well... Let's hope so... *There's a knock on their door.* PM Omniance: Clara: We're leaving in ten minutes! PM Arbi: Yuri: He turns off the shower and steps out, grabbing a towel to dry himself off in their room. The bathroom door is inside their room so he doesn't need to go into the hallway. Back to school after all that happened... He goes through his clean clothes and starts getting changed. He looks back at Lucas when he has his pants on. Probably a good idea to not turn invisible at school, huh? PM Omniance: Lucas: Maybe I won't fall asleep in homeroom for once... PM Arbi: Yuri: He smiles a bit and turns back around, looking through his shirts he picks one out with Ryu from streetfighter on it, he's beat up on it. A message is at the top of the shirt, implying that "Yuri" was the winner in the fight and the shirt is the screen after. After two nights of falling asleep and waking up in some dungeon...I probably won't either. He grabs his backpack that...isn't there. Shit... PM Omniance: Lucas: I was thinking about that while getting dressed. No skateboards, no backpacks. How will we explain that? It's the biggest hole in our story... PM Arbi: Yuri: We'll just say we forgot our backpacks. After school we can buy new skateboards and backpacks. Pretend like we never lost them. PM Omniance: Lucas: We might have just enough money to do that. PM Omniance: Clara: *She calls from downstairs,* I'm walking out the door! PM Omniance: *Later that day, during school lunch...* PM Omniance: *Lucas and Yuri sit down across from her at the small table where they normally are.* PM Omniance: Leena: *She isn't eating anything, instead reading some book.* For some reason I thought you two would ditch today. *She doesn't look up from her book as she speaks.* PM | Edited 4:29:13 PM Arbi: Yuri: He grabbed a lunch box tray for Lucas, since his class is closer to the lunch line. He slides it infront of him and looks at Leena, Why would we ditch? PM Omniance: Leena: *She looks up from her book and just looks at the two of them in irritation.* I know what happened friday night, stop playing dumb. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at Lucas. PM Omniance: Lucas: Wait what? PM Omniance: Leena: *She sighs.* I said to stop playing dumb... *She looks back down to her book.* PM Arbi: Yuri: Why dont you enlighten us then. PM Omniance: Leena: You guys fucked up the beer run with Odie, so he couldn't show up because he wasn't invited unless he brought the beer. You guys don't even look like you're over eighteen. PM Arbi: Yuri: The last time we talked to Odie was at school, then we called him and asked him where he was and his mom said he was heading to our house. He never showed up, we never did anything that night. PM Omniance: Leena: That's not what he said. PM Arbi: Yuri: Odie? PM Omniance: Leena: ...Umm. Yeah? PM Arbi: Yuri: When did you talk to him?... PM | Edited 5:02:45 PM Omniance: Leena: This morning before school started. He was actually early for once. *She looks down at her book.* Anyway, you guys can stop acting all cool and lying to my face. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at Lucas again. PM Omniance: Lucas: Odie is here. At school. Today. PM Omniance: Leena: ...Is that... Hard to believe or something? PM Omniance: Lucas: ...Umm... Well his mom said he went missing. PM Arbi: Yuri: Either that or he's mad at us and he's trying to stay away from us. But there's no reason for him to want to avoid us. I pay him upfront and even then, if I forget to pay him he never gets upset. PM Omniance: Leena: He didn't seem mad, despite the fact that you two ruined that party and he couldn't go, because of you. PM Omniance: Lucas: ...Umm... Maybe we should talk to him. PM Omniance: Leena: Yeah. Maybe. *She's finally turns the page on her book.* PM | Edited 5:11:43 PM Arbi: Yuri: Yeah...let's go find him. Right now. He gets up from the lunch table and motions for Lucas to come too. PM Omniance: Leena: I saw him over by the cafeteria when I was getting a soda. PM Omniance: Lucas: We'll go there right now. *He quickly gets up and follows after his brother.* PM Arbi: They walk across campus past all the scattered tambles under trees and quickly head into the main lunch tables beside the cafeteria. PM Omniance: Lucas: Maybe she's just kidding. Like trying to find out what we were reallying doing. Odie can't be here... PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks around more, looking for Odie's usual clothes to find him fast. Yeah, maybe you're right...She's just trying to trick us. PM Omniance: Odie: *His voice can be heard from behind them suddenly.* Didn't think I'd see you guys here, after what happened that night... PM Arbi: Yuri: A cold feeling goes down his spine when he hears his voice, his mind unable to figure out how he's hearing it again after what he saw. PM Omniance: Lucas: ...Umm... We... PM Omniance: Odie: You two, at a loss for words? Uncharacteristic of you. *He shrugs.* PM Arbi: Yuri: He doesn't turn around, thinking if he does he'll see his split body again. He keeps looking down until he sees a puddle infront of him, made from the heavy rain last night. The reflection shows Odie, looking normal as ever. He sighs in relief and turns around to look at him, Odie?... PM Omniance: Odie: Yeah. *He watches Lucas turn around.* Yeah... PM Arbi: Yuri: What...happened to you...that night? Despite not being afraid anymore of seeing the morbid image of Odie's corpse he continues to feel a bit of fear lingering inside. He knows Odie died and none of this makes sense. PM Omniance: Odie: *He's about to say something, when the bell rings for class.* We'll talk after school. *He turns and leaves as dozens of studens get up from their lunch tables and block their vision of him.* PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at Lucas slowly. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He looks at Yuri with a stern expression.* I saw what I saw. Twice. That's not something I'll just forget. PM Arbi: Yuri: The detective saw his body too. We're not crazy...something's wrong. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He groans loudly, not wanting to go to class.* I don't know what we should do! PM | Edited 5:32:41 PM Arbi: Yuri: Yeah, I'm not gonna be able to pay attention after...fucking that just happened. Let's just ditch and find somewhere to wait until we can talk to him. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He nods.* If we leave now we can sneak out passed the football field. PM Arbi: Yuri: He nods and walks past a few students but a hand on his shoulder stops him. PM Arbi: Mr. Hammer: He clears his throat loudly, Class is this way, Yuri. Thought I'd help point you in the right direction. Wouldn't want my favorite student missing out on his presentation for his...project due today. PM Arbi: Yuri: He mouths the word "fuck" when hears his voice. He looks at Lucas and gives him a defeated wave goodbye before turning around and going towards his classroom. PM | Edited 5:41:39 PM Arbi: Mr. Hammer: He seems to always be standing up straight. As Yuri passes him he gives Lucas a "Don't wander off" look before following Yuri.